igthfandomcom-20200213-history
Fredrico vs. Rabiasangrue, round one
...Nuevo Francisco, San Planeta, 2119 C.E.E As he felt perspiration begin to form above his brow, Fredrico stared back at Rabiasangrue from the other end of the, now empty, street, and began to remember that fateful day. ...Nuevo Francisco, San Planeta, 2111 C.E.E The city was in revolt, and the pirate attacks were not helping. Fredrico's father, Rodrigo De Nada, who is quite famous for being the worst swordsman on the planet, stood firmly among the rubble, shaking his rapier at lunatic passersby. Nonthreatening, they ignored his futile attempt to control the populace and carried on their savage ways. Finally, at the climax of the insanity, the chaos artificially ceased, for from the wreckage emerged a challenger; Capitán Rabiasangrue himself, ruthless leader of the Los Diablos space-pirate gang, with his two unsightly lackeys on either side him. Every corner of the slum entered into hushed murmurs and whispers in observance of the menacing figure's arrival. "¡SILENCIO!" bellowed the hulking brute who flanked the captain on his right side. Young Fredrico, observing from his bedroom window, did a double-take in response to the fearsome giant due to its disgusting cyclop-esque appearance. With the single booming command from the cyclops, the streets fell silent. Rodrigo, directly opposite from Rabiasangrue in the empty street, stood firmly with his short, flimsy blade pointed in the captain's direction, his eyes darting to and from each member of the pirate trio. "And so it appears I have a contender," the captain growled in his gruff, grizzly Scottish accent through a not-so-toothy grin. "What is it ya think ye could do to stop my will, scum?" "I'm here to challenge it!" Rodrigo retorted, with a mistaken amount of confidence. "A duel! To defend my people and my pride!" "A duel!? Hah! You are a funny one," at this, his company let out a hearty guffaw, for they knew poor Rodrigo's fate. Still, he stood with firm defiance. "If it's a duel that ye want, then it's a duel ye'll get. Go on, make your move, swine." At these words, Fredrico's father charged, sword above his head as though his rapier were a battle-axe. With one slow, nonchalant, Rabiasangrue drew his high-powered plasma revolver from its holster and blasted a single shot straight into Fredrico's father's heart, disintegrating him. "NO!" Shouted young Fredrico from his window, who then sprinted downstairs and burst through the front door of his family's hovel to the dusty streets. "What is this flea ridden, scurvy dog of a child? Come to cry over your father's ashes, ye weevil eating gut ache?" Rabiasangrue mocked, "trust me when I say this kid, yer dad was a floatin' fish anyway." Fredrico sulked, kneeling over the molten green mush that was left of his father. "Quit yer fuckin' crying scallywag, he's dead," Rabiasangrue continued. At these words, Fredrico grabbed the only remaining artifact of his father, his rapier, and stood up, tear filled eyes focused on Rabiasangrue's chest. "Save it kid, ye can't fuckin' stop me. I'm Capitán Rabiasangrue. Let's go, mates, this is a waste of time." As the band of pirates exited the scene, Fredrico maintained eye-contact with Rabiasangrue despite his blurry vision. Stopping before the rest of his rowdy crowd continued to the next block, Rabiasangrue glared back at young Fredrico. With a hate-filled and vengeful look, Fredrico closed his right eye and pointed his late father's rapier at the pirate's heart, as though he were aiming for it. With a snort and an angry look on his face, Rabiasangrue joined his crew to terrorize the next part of the slum. ...Nuevo Francisco, San Planeta, 2119 C.E.E "And so it appears I have a contender," Rabiasangrue growled once more, as if to echo Fredrico's nightmare of reality. "Just who the 'ell do ye think you are?" He continued, not looking as though he had aged a day since their last confrontation. "Mi nombre es Fredrico De Nada. You killed mi padre. Prepare to die, señor Rabiasangrue." And with those words, he charged his opponent, but, unlike his father, with a watchful eye on Rabia's robotic right hand. Rabiasangrue casually pulled the same plasma revolver out and began to aim. He fired — but was astonished, for Fredrico expertly dodged his shot. Frustrated, he fired again, but once again Fredrico dodged the glowing green ball of heated energy that left Rabiasangrue's revolver at a quick-pace. Again and again the pirate fired at Fredrico but to no avail. With one final leap towards the panicking swashbuckler, Fredrico plunged his father's, now renovated, steel rapier into Rabia's chest. The pirate's eye's bulged at the impact, which gave Fredrico the courage to thrust the sword deeper and twist it into the pirate's heart. Seeing his enemy's pain, Fredrico momentarily relaxed — but Rabiasangrue's confident, relaxed expression soon returned to his face. "FOOL!" Rabia grunted, and knocked Fredrico backwards off of himself, sword still plunged in his chest. As though nothing happened at all, Rabia yanked the sword from his heart and snapped it in half with ease, holding his head back in laughter. The gaping hole to Rabiasangrue's heart seemed to sew itself back shut in the blink of an eye. "What the hell are you?" Fredrico shouted from his place on the ground, defeated. "Oh, it was merely a flesh wound!" the pirate roared, "GET UP!" "Just kill me... I've failed... it is not meant to be." "I ain't done with you, scum. No... I have much better plans for you."